


Sing with me and make it better

by lance_alt



Series: Intrulogical Week 2019 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, song: Only Us by Dear Evan Hansen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Logan and Remus aren't much for love songs, but sometimes they need them





	Sing with me and make it better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ONLY US FROM DEAR EVAN HANSEN BUT WITH INTRULOGICAL](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526454) by nachosforfree. 

> warnings: spoilers for Dear Evan Hansen, mention of self-deprecating thoughts
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614204969950789632/sing-with-me-and-make-it-better-words-837

They didn't know when it started, or how. It just happened. Logan and Remus. Logic and Intrusive Thoughts. It was something that made sense to them, and that was enough.  
  
Right then they were spending some time at the brain's desk in his room, talking about random facts -even with Roman's music, that could still be heard from his room as background. The chaotic Side noticed how his boyfriend's smile had appeared more and more those recent days, -especially on that day- and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. And, thinking that maybe he was the reason of him being so happy, made the moustache man feel weird -weird in a good way-, he didn't know how to explain it.  
  
But that caused him to get distracted and, apparently, Logan had finished his sentence, and that created an awkward silence -not counting the musicals' songs.  
  
Remus thought that moment was awkward or a bad sign since he stopped listening, but the four eyes was calm, and had still a smile on his face. Smiling at how far they've come. Happy to have met him.  
  
The nerd noticed, though, the look on the other's face. The look he used when he was thinking he did something bad -even small- and messed up with Logan. Because, he still coudn't believe it was real. That them was a thing that wouldn't last. He still thought he wasn't good enough for him and, no matter how many times the bookworm told him the contrary, he still fell into that habit.  
  
Before reassuring him once again, the notes of a certain song began to play, and that gave him an idea. And, together with it, started singing to the once-considered bad creativity.  
  
"_I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I don't need you to search for the proof that I should._  
_ You don't have to convince me. You don't have to be scared you're not enough, 'cause what we've got going is good_"  
  
Remus was a little surprised at that. Logic was looking at him in the eyes and got then his hands in his, smiling in a tender way.  
  
"_I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken. I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget._  
_ Clear the slate and start over. Try to quiet the noises in your head, we can't compete with all that_"  
  
Okay, fine! All of that was cute, but..  
He opened his mouth to say something to make that beautiful man stop, but got silenced by said man with a finger on his lips.  
  
"_So what if it's us? What if it's us, and only us? And what came before won't count anymore or matter?_  
_ Can we try that?_"  
  
"_What if it's you? And what if it's me? And what if that's all that we need it to be? And the rest of the world falls away?_  
_ What do you say?_"  
  
The rat man was amazed, to say the least. But that was a duo song, and that meant it was supposed to come his part. He decided to play along for him, and smiled at the wonderful sight he was witnessing.  
  
"_I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me, so I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go._  
_ But if you really see me, if you like me for me and nothing else, well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know_"  
  
Like always, Logan's choice was the perfect one. The song described them quite well.  
  
"_So it can be us, it can be us, and only us._  
_ And what came before won't count anymore or matter._  
_ We can try that_"  
  
It really looked like there were stars in his nerdy's eyes! How more beautiful could he be? Together, they kept singing.  
  
"_It's not so impossible. Nobody else but the two of us here, 'cause you're saying it's possible_"  
  
"_We can just watch the whole world disappear 'til you're the only one I still know how to see._  
_ It's just you and me._  
_ It'll be us, It'll be us, and only us, and what came before won't count anymore!_"  
  
"_We can try that!_  
_ You and me, that's all that we need it to be! And the rest of the world falls away. And the rest of the world falls away_"  
  
"_The world falls away._  
_ The world falls away._  
_ And it's only us_"  
  
The song ended. Remus got his boyfriend in a tight hug, with a big smile. He was so lucky to have met him! His beautiful, brilliant nerd!  
  
The hug got reciprocated immediately.  
  
Still not letting go, he couldn't help but comment on one little thing. So, the green Side muttered a "I sure wouldn't ever lie to you and your family to make you fall in love with me, though".  
  
The other chuckled at that. "You would have no reason to. I already did fall in love with you", he muttered shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> and this is it... thank you so much for reading this series, it has been so much fun doing it!!  
hope to see you guys in some other story  
<3
> 
> on tumblr:https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614204969950789632/sing-with-me-and-make-it-better-words-837


End file.
